villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal: Metz
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867808 Hey guys its me with not one but two juicy candidates from the Call of Duty series. My first Pure Evil candidate comes from Call of Duty: WWII. What’s the Work? Call of Duty: WWII is first-person shooter video game developed by Sledgehammer Games and published by Activision. It’s also the fourteenth installment in the Call of Duty franchise, taking the series back to its roots in World War II. The campaign is set in Western Europe during World War II, where you play as Pvt., later Cpl. "Red" Daniels, a native Texan assigned to the 1st Infantry Division, starting with his first combat experience landing on the beaches of Normandy on D-Day. Later, he takes part is some of the bitterest battles in the Theater, including the Battle of the Bulge and the push into Germany. During Red’s journey he meets a really not so pleasant fellow with the simple name of Metz who just so happens to be our first candidate up for discussion. Who Is He? What Has He Done? Metz is an extremely brutal and merciless man who happens to be an SS Commandment in the Nazi Party in charge of sending American POW’s and people simply for being Jewish to German Labor camps throughout the European region and have them worked, tortured and brutalized to death. The number of people American POW’s and Jews that he sends to these labor camps are within the dozens if not hundreds with only few barely surviving. When Metz goes over his next batch of American POW’s to send to labor death camps he asks a prisoner "Where are the Jews" in German of course and he doesn’t respond, mainly because he doesn't speak German, Metz callously executes them, and goes to the next soldier ask him the same question with the same intent to kill, Zussman speaks against Metz in German, with Metz actually surprise an American soldier spoke German, meaning that he knew the other solders didn’t speak German but killed them anyway For the Evulz. He Metz demands Zussman to tell them where the Jew are Zussman simply told him in English "We’re Americans. Period." Metz doesn't take this response well as beats Zussman but before sending him and the other American POW’s to the labor camp that Metz personally oversees. Now the labors camp that Metz directly oversees is described by Daniels to be the worst that he’d ever come across. The dozens, if not hundreds, of innocent Americans and Jewish people in that labor camp all died slow and horrifically. The ways that these victims died included being starved to death, burned alive, wiped to death, and slowly hanged all of which were either committed by Metz or under Metz’s observation and orders. To make it even more worse Metz personally abused, tortured, and starved Zussman in that labor camp for eight weeks all for the crime of giving him lip. When Daniels and his platoon arrived at the labor camp Metz ordered it to be burned down while he has the remaining prisoners go on a death march where Metz personally executes with his pistol one by one. After executing all of these prisoners, Metz goes on to execute Zussman, before Daniels arrives just in time to save Zussman and put a bullet in that bastard. Freudian Excuse? Redeeming Qualities? The only thing about Metz is that he was born before the 1900s and implied to have fought in WWI. That’s it! As for redeeming qualities, unless you consider being a SS officer who hates Jews and American soldiers and sends them to death camps redeeming, than absolutely none shown whatsoever! Heinousness Alright lets go over it, COD WWII is set in its own standalone story and doesn’t fallow any of the other COD narrative, (like Call of Duty: World At War does for the Black Ops series) so it make Metz stand out more, with sending dozens if not hundreds of innocent people to their slow deaths at labor camps for Anti-Semitic and Petty reson or absolutely none at all other than sadistic kicks. The only other Nazi that gets any characterization other “that guy shooting at you so you shoot back” is Heinrich, The SS Police Leader (Polizeiführer) of France, however his only specific crimes of villainy is killing Rousseau’s parents, husband, and son, which while terrible itself, doesn’t even compare to Metz and his list of atrocities and high body count, if the only person surviving Metz brutality and cruelty is Zussman, and even then he’s left in skeletal state very unlikely to fully recover. Final Verdict I'd give him a yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals